


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Descendants

by Solomon7



Series: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Descendants [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solomon7/pseuds/Solomon7
Summary: An exploration of the ramifications of the events of the PMD games, specifically the fact that the former humans stayed and that society would not be stagnate. This story will follow several characters, but our main protagonist will be Team Knightfall and Keldeo as they attempt a daring rescue mission
Series: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Descendants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162838
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Descendents

Prologue

Rowlet didn't understand what was going on. It had been far too early in the morning, the sun just above the horizon, when his parents woke him up and carried him out of the nest. Still half asleep, he hadn't really noticed that they were flying towards the town until it came into view, illuminated in the sun's orange early morning light. This made even less sense, his parents hated going to the town. He had only been there once when his mom was really sick and needed medicine, but he hadn't stayed long. As he thought about this, the oddities continued as his parents landed amongst the huge crowd of other Pokemon. His parents had always shied away from large gatherings, even family ones. Just as Rowlet was about to ask what was happening, his mother grip him harder, mumbling a prayer to Arceus. And then suddenly, the whole square became quiet. Rowlet shifted a bit in his mother’s tight frip, looking up as from above, two giant boxes carried by a flock of Pidgeot landed in the middle of the square.

The larger box was ornate and shiny, its gold frame and silver trim sparkling in the early morning sun, while the smaller one was wooden and quite plain next to its shiny companion. The Pokemon nearest to the box backed away, and a tiny Kecleon dressed in a funny, puffy, bright green and purple outfit hopped off the front of the cart and cleared his throat, "Pokemon of Pecha Valley, thank you for gathering here today. For today is a glorious day. For today, the Wyvern Empire is extending its protection, laws, and civilization to you! As of today, everyone in the valley is a full citizen of our glorious Empire!" There was a pause. Perhaps the Kecleon expected applause, but there was only silence. After a moment the Kecleon continued, "And to commemorate the occasion, we have a very special guest. Everyone, it is my esteemed honor to introduce the Vanquisher of the Swords of Justice, Conquer of the West, Dragon of the Skies, Princess Victoria Starbound!"

The door on the box opened, and out came four Bisharp dressed in flowing silver cloaks and carrying long metal cylinders with pointy tips at the top. They marched out on either side and stood at attention, their eyes silently scanning the crowd. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the dragon emerged from the box, wrapped in golden armor that shined in the orange light of early morning, cast rays of light onto the crowd as if the dragon itself were a flame. The young Rowlet's eyes went wide as the Dragonite took center stage, her eyes sharp and focused on the crowd, scanning it as her golden cape billowed in the wind. The Kecleon turned and bowed to the dragon, "Your people, my Princess."

The dragon took a step forward, towering over the town’s Pokemon, "Pokemon of Pecha Valley, I welcome you into my grandfather's Empire, truly it is a privilege to personally oversee your integration into our mighty Nation, now even stronger with you all contributing to it. Together, we will crush our foes and bring order to this continent." With a flourish, she drew a long, sharp piece of metal and pointed it skyward, "And to show our commitment to helping our newest citizens bring peace and stability to this region, I have a gift."

From within the wooden box came two more Bisharps carrying a bound and muzzled Persian between them. The cat Pokemon struggled against his chains, his tail thrashing about as the Bisharps held him before the dragon. "Some of you may recognize this thief, for eight days ago he stole valuable crops from your stores in an attempt to sell them to passing soldiers. Fortunately, he was apprehended and your crops returned. Now, I present to you this thief as a display of our commitment to help you build your lives in peace." The princess said, and in one swift motion, brought down her blade. 

Too late did Rowlet's mother cover his eyes with her wings, for the image of a crimson spray had already burrowed into his mind. A few Pokemon cried out in shock at the display, but no one moved, fear taking hold of the crowd. After a moment, silence fell on the crowd, and despite the loud thumping of his mother's heart, he heard the next words clearly, "Let this poor sinner's death stand as a testimonial to our commitment to your safety, and a warning to all those who would disturb our progress. For the Nation you join today is vast, bringing with it new wealth and opportunity, but that wealth and opportunity will attract more scum like this. All who oppose us, whether from without or, as this Persian once did, from within, will meet similar ends. Of course, as a member of our Empire, you must contribute to its success. For some, that will be continuing to farm the land, for others it will be to administer their shops and goods, and for a select few, the chance to win honor and glory for our Empire. Aureus, the census."

"Yes my lady," the Kecleon said, and one of the Bisharps walked over to a market stand and lifted a mostly empty table. The Bisharp then walked back and set the table in front of the Kecleon, who began to sort through papers a different Bisharp had placed on the table, "Please form an orderly line and I will begin the census."

The next hour was a blur for the Rowlet. His mother continued to smother him as his father held tightly to her, navigating the crowd as each mon went by the Kecleon's desk and received papers, after which those mons would flee from the square under the glaring eyes of the Bisharp guards. As they approached the desk when it was his family's turn, Rowlet felt a chill run down his spine as the dragon eyed them. She had been mostly silent, only leaning down to talk to the Kecleon every once in a while, but for some reason his family had caught her eye.

"Ah, a family of Decidueye, a rare sight in these parts," the Kecleon said with a smile, "Now let's see, two adults and a little young one, how old is he?" Rowlet's mother mumbled something, and the Kecleon shook his head, leaning in over the table, "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch that."

"He'll be eleven next month," Rowlet's father stated, stepping in between his wife and son and the Kecleon, "May we now go?"

The Kecleon opened his mouth, about to say something, but stopped when the Dragonite stepped around the table and towards the owl family. Both of the Decidueye seemed to shrink and cower before her, but the Rowlet just stared at her, fascinated. The dragon laughed, "Well, it appears the little one has some courage at least."

The Rowlet felt a burst of courage and he wiggled out of his mother's grip, landing on the table and puffing his chest out, "Yep! One day I'm going to be a hero! I have to be brave!"

The Dragonite gave a genuine smile, "Indeed, heroes must have bravery.” Her smile seemed to waver, “And, as luck would have it, I think there will be many opportunities for you to prove your bravery.” She then turned to the Kecleon, “See to it the little one is enrolled into an academy. We need all the fliers we can get.”

“Of course your majest-”

“Now hold on,” Rowlet’s mother finally found her courage, interrupting the Kecleon and putting a talon on her Rowlet, “What do you mean, enroll him in an academy, and that you need more fliers?”

The dragon laughed, “Leave it to the mother to grow a spine,” She then turned to tower over the Decidueye, “What I mean is that I am going to fulfill your son’s wish, I’m going to make him into a hero.”

Despite only moments before being excited at the prospect of being a hero, Rowlet suddenly had a foreboding feeling. “But he’s only a child!” This time his father was protesting, “You can’t just come here and demand th-”

“I am your princess.” The dragon stated, cutting his father off mid sentence. The dragon took a step forward towards Rowlet’s father, causing the older Desidueye to stumble back, his eyes wide, “And what I say shall come to pass. And this is my decrey, this young Rowlet will leave today once I am done here with me back to the capital. There he will be trained to become one of the finest soldiers on this continent and will serve the Empire faithfully. Do I make myself clear?”

There was a pause. For a moment Rowlet thought his parents would actually save him from the dragon as he stood, shivering under the icy battle of wills. However, his mother’s talon dropped from his shoulder, “We understand.” His father said, defeat in his voice.

“You understand what?” The dragon asked, her voice still calm and collected.

“We understand your highness.” Rowlet’s mother corrected, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Very good, now leave.” The two Decidueye turned and began to walk away. Rowlet opened his beak to call for them, beginning to flap his wings to go to them, but a heavy claw fell on his head, keeping him grounded, “Now, little knight,” the dragon said, “We will need a name for you.”


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Keldeo

Treasure City was the center of trade and commerce of the Southern Federation and it's de facto capital. Bustling with several thousand different Pokemon, it spanned the entire cliff side, reaching downwards towards the beach and Laparus Port. The tallest buildings, about six stories at most, seemed to stretch and touch the sky as their white stone structures gleamed in the early afternoon sun. The city itself was filled with the noise and commotion of a busy day, making it increasingly hard for Keldeo to navigate the busy streets.

The quadrupedal horse Pokemon huffed in frustration as he yet again had to squeeze past a throng of Pokemon clogging up the street huddled around some vender. He took a breath of relief as he broke through the crowd, finally able to breathe freely again as he made it past the last market stall and now had a clear shot to the Federation Center located on the bluff. The imposing spire was the tallest building in the city and served as the hub for all official Federation business on the continent. Taking a moment to compose himself, Keldeo trotted toward the building.

As he drew closer, he spotted several Expedition and Explorer teams mulling about a large fountain with a statue of a Swampert and Meganium posed in dramatic fashion in the center of the water, the Swampert appearing to be summoning the water from the fountain while the Meganium appeared to be charging an attack. The teams around the fountain were identifiable by their prominent badges and gears. Though Keldeo wasn't interested in those types of teams, he couldn't help but marvel at some of the high ranks the teams he passed held. He passed them and the fountain and on through the rather impressive set of doors.

Inside the building was well lit, illuminating the somewhat simple decor. The floor was stone, but covered in some places with soft blue carpet and blue and green banners hung on the walls next to large windows that let plenty of light in. The main atrium was filled with more Pokemon, most either at the rewards desk or the job boards. In the center of the atrium was the central spiral staircase that led to the upper floor, and towards the entrance where Keldeo had just come through was a Kadabra who smiled as he approached.

"Welcome to Treasure Spire," The Kadabra greeted him, "May I help you?"

"Err, yes," Keldeo said, taking a moment to fetch a piece of paper out of his bag with his teeth. He passed it to the Kadabra who took using her psychic powers, levitating it in front of her without actually grasping the paper.

"Hmm, you came a long way for a Rescue team," The Kadabra said as she looked over the paper, "But everything appears to be in order, Team Knightfall is on floor three, room 330. Best of luck to ya'."

The Keldeo nodded in thanks, grabbing the paper with his mouth and moving to the spiral staircase. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he began to trott up the stairs. It took a few minutes to scale the many steps to the third floor, but for a warrior of justice, it was an easy task. Nevertheless, Keldeo did take a moment to catch his breath as he arrived on the third floor.

“Ya’h okay there?” Keldeo looked up, following the sound of the voice to see a Stoutland standing not too far away from him, a thoughtful look on the dog Pokemon’s muzzle, “I take it ya’h ain’t used to stairs." The Stoutland said, his voice deep and gruff, but not unkind.

“Nor rilly,” Keldeo said through the paper still in his mouth, nearly losing it in the process.

The Stoutland gave a hearty chuckle, "Well, young'n, I suppose I ought not to hol' ya' up. Where ya' head'n to anywho?"

"Rmm thr-thir'y," Keldeo said, again almost losing his paper.

The Stoutland raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Team Knightfall eh. Well, I'm glad they'll finally be out of m' tower an' off on the hunt ag'n. Best o' luck to ya'." The Stoutland, turning his frown into a grin, walked past the Keldeo, heading down the stairs.

Keldeo, half wanting to follow the older Pokemon and inquire more about his chosen team, turned and began to look for his room. He passed several rooms, most closed but a few open, showing off a variety of interiors. Most rooms were lavishly decorated with different tapestries, artifacts, and ornate maps, while a few even had gold and silver ornaments. He passed them all, until he arrived at room 330.

The door was simple, a heavy wooden slab with a handle positioned low on the door and the numbers 330 carved into it near the top. From inside the room, Keldeo could hear voices, but they were too muffled to make out properly. Taking a deep breath, he lifted a hoof and gave a series of good, hardy knocks. At first the voices stopped talking all together and Keldeo thought that meant someone was coming to open the door, but the voice began again, louder and with more anger than before. Keldeo, ever curious, leaned an ear to the door.

"I can't believe you went behind my back!" A distinctly male voice shouted from behind the door.

"We need to move on," a distinctly female voice responded, calmer than the male but still shouting, "I know how much Cobra and Sandwistle's decision to-"

"Don't speak their names!" The male voice demanded, "Those, those traitors left us! Don't you understand, Sparks? They betrayed us to that wiesel and his sorry excuse of an explore team. How can you be okay with that?"

"I'm not, but we can't just sulk in our room forever you know. And a mission is just what we need to get going again. Whether you like it or not, we are accepting this mission!"

Keldeo leaned backwards just in time for the door to open. Inside was a room less opulent than the others he had passed, though the team's Master rank insignia was prominently displayed on the mantle of the main desk. Behind the desk was a window, shining light in to illuminate the room and the skulking Sylveon wearing a white bandana, none too pleased to see him enter the room. Looking to his side, Keldeo spotted an Emolga, wearing a pink bandana, flying from the door to land on the desk, beckoning him further in.

Hesitant, Keldeo took a few steps inside the room. To his left was a long tapestry, and on it a Sylveon, an Emolga, an Arbok, and a Flygon, all decked out in rescue team regalia, seemingly on some dangerous mission. To his right was a series of framed letters, and with a quick glance over them Keldeo was able to conclude that they were all letters of thanks. Walking past all of this, he took a seat on a large padded blue chair in front of the desk. Shifting a bit, Keldeo set the piece of paper on the desk and waited, trying to still his doubts.

After a moment, the Sylveon sighed, “What, Persian got your tongue?”

Keldeo blinked, “I-, what?”

The Emolga rolled her eyes as the Sylveon snickered, “Don’t mind him,” the Sky Squirrel Pokémon chided, “He seems to relish in others discomfort.”

“Now don’t be that way,” the Sylveon stated, picking up the paper with one of his ribbons, “Besides, it's your fault he’s here.”

“My fault, are we not still a rescue team,” the Emolga responded, “We have a duty to uphold, do we not?”

“If anyone still believes in that duty,” the Sylveon muttered. He turned again to Keldeo, “Alright kid, what’s the job?”

Keldeo sighed in relief, “Listen,” he began, “I don’t quite know what that was all about,” this statement earned a huff from the Sylveon, who in turn earned a glare from the Emolga, “But I was informed team Knightfall is the best rescue team in the Southern Federation, and I have job that would be a challenge for even them.”

The Sylveon raised a brow and leaned forward, “And what is this mission?”

Keldeo puffed out his chest and did his best to look serious, “To rescue the Swords of Justice.”

“Eh, that is a tough mission,” the Sylveon said as he leaned back, “Tell me, have you located the gates to Hell yet?”

“Peter!” the Emolga shouted, “That is no way to-”

“What, tell the truth,” the Sylveon said as he rolled his eyes at the Emolga, “Listen, kid, there ain’t no way the Swords of Justice are alive. The Wyvern Empire wouldn’t risk keeping them.”

“But they are alive!” Keldeo retorted, raising his voice, “I would know otherwise!”

“And how would you know that?” the Sylveon asked dismissively.

“Because I am a Sword of Justice!” Keldeo declared, his horn briefly lighting up. The other two Pokemon were briefly stunned, and he wasn’t quite done, “I would have felt my fellow Swords’ deaths, and I haven't.”

“Okay, okay,” the Sylveon said, quickly regaining his composure, “Sure kid, maybe they’re still alive. Any idea on where they are?”

“Well, no,” Keldeo admitted, “but I know someone who might know. We just have to go see her first.”

The Sylveon raised a brow, “Really, who?”

Keldeo took a deep breath, “Xatu, more specifically the Xatu that is the current oracle of the Xatu clan.”

“The Xatu clan is notoriously stingy with any future premonitions,” the Emolga warned, looking concerned.

“Not to mention isolated and hard to find,” the Sylveon added, “What makes you think they’ll help you?”

“They owe us a favor,” Keldeo said with confidence, “Besides, they have no love for the Wyvern Empire.”

The Emolga and Sylveon shared a look between themselves, “Okay, so,” the Sylveon began, “Let me get this right, you want us to travel to the Air continent, find the Xatu tribe, hope they honor whatever favor you say you have with them, hope they can tell us where the Swords of Justice are being held assuming they’re still alive, and then somehow rescue them from what will most likely be a heavily fortified castle deep within the Wyvern Empire.”

Keldeo shifted a bit, “Well, yes, I guess.” He looked at each, the Sylveon giving a slight grin despite himself while the Emolga suddenly looked a little worried.

“Hmm,” the Sylveon said as he tapped one of his ribbons to his chin, pondering on the proposed plan, “Going deep into a hostile nation to spring some legendary Pokes from captivity, that is the stuff legends are made of.”

“Now, let’s think about this plan,” the Emolga said, “The Wyvern Empire is...not the best place to be-”

“That’s exactly what we need," a glint of excitement sparking in the Sylveon's eyes, "That'd show them. Sparks, we'd be heroes, famed and respected. We'd be sung about for generations. This would make that sort of impact."

A look of concern flashed across the Emolga's face, "Peter, didn't you yourself say seeking those types of accolades are self-serving and defeat the point of being a Rescue team? To be there to help?"

"And that's exactly what we're going to do!" The Sylveon exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair, "Alright kid, Team Knightfall formally accepts your rescue request.”

Keldeo breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Heh, thank us when the job is done," the Sylveon said with a wink.

Keldeo leaned back in his chair and relaxed, "So, when do we leave?"

There was a pause, "I'm, what do you mean when do we leave?" the Sylveon asked.

"Surely you do not intend to come with us." the Emolga said, alarmed, "You're far too young to go on a dangerous mission like this."

"Plus we don't do escorts." the Sylveon grumbled.

Keldeo huffed, "I'll have you know I'm sixteen," it was a lie, but a small one. What difference did a few months make anyway, "and, lest you forget, I was trained to be a Sword of Justice. If anything, I'd be escorting you."

The Sylveon gave a dismissive laugh, "Listen kid, I'm sure the Swords taught you well, but this mission will involve not only fighting, but espionage. We'll be doing a lot of sneaking around, being undercover, and not sticking out like a sore thumb."

"Plus I doubt the Swords would want us to put their pupil in undue danger," the Emolga said, "Really, just leave it to us."

"No," Keldeo insisted, shaking his head, "I have to come. How else will the Xatu clan help you?"

Both Rescuers paused, considering his statement. Eventually, the Sylveon seemed to settle on something, "Alright, change in plans then. You'll accompany us to the Xatu clan, but you're going to stay there. Then we'll go on and rescue the Swords. Deal?"

Keldeo furrowed his brows in thought. This seemed like the only way to get them to agree to take him on the job, and he needed the help. He still didn't like that they planned to ditch him later, but that could be dealt with when it came up. After all, it would be a long journey with plenty of opportunities to prove his worth. "Alright then," he said with a nod, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victoria

The sun shone brightly over the Wyvernia city harbor waters as a grand armada of 200 ships were being serviced one final time before their departure. From the viewpoint of the Ivory Tower in the Imperial Palace, the ships looked more like miniatures than the towering structures of wood and iron that they were. In fact, from this distance, they looked like the toys she'd play with when she was young. She grinned, her toys were now real, and her ambitions lay before her.

"Your majesty," Crown Princess Victoria turned, her draconic form cloaked in the gold and white robes of royalty, casting a long shadow into the tower. Within that shadow bowed a Decidueye and a Noctowl, both dressed in the black and blue cloaks of her Wind Guard. It was the Noctowl who had spoken, his voice withered with age, "You requested us."

The dragon smiled, "Ah yes, Grand Master Noctis, it is good to see you. I trust you are prepared for tomorrow."

The Noctowl, now formally addressed, straightened, "As prepared as one can be for cross continental warfare your majesty. I have studied the landscape and wind patterns, we should have a constant stream of information from the capital. In addition, I have set up some scouting parties for when we reach the Water continent, of course selecting those specializing in stealth and infiltration."

Victoria nodded, "Good, I will be relying heavily on you, Master Noctis, I hope your 'mons are up for the task."

"We are always ready to serve," Noctis said with a quick bow, "As for your other request, my princess, you wanted me to hand pick a hunter for you. May I present Agistin, member of the Knights of the Hunt." 

The dragon smiled as she remembered who exactly she had given that name too all those years ago, "Ah, Knight Agistin, I am pleased to see how far you've come in a short number of years. Only five years into your service and already a knight."

"It has been an honor to serve, your majesty," the Decidueye said, still bowing.

Victoria nodded in approval, "You may rise," she paused a moment to let the knight straighten himself. Once he had, she saw that gone was the innocent look of excitement that she had seen so many years ago, and replacing them were the eyes of a soldier, worn but sharp, "I have a special assignment for you."

"I am yours, your majesty." The knight said, his emerald green eyes glued to his sovereign.

With a nod, Victoria continued, "I have a problem. There is a fugitive I want captured and brought alive," she paused, stressing her orders, "and mostly unharmed back to the capitol."

"I understand," the knight said, "the captive will be delivered intact and in good health."

"Very good," Victoria made a motion and Noctis fetched a piece of paper from his cloak, handing it to the knight, "That is your target. He goes by his species name, Keldeo, though to our knowledge he is the only one of his kind. Be warned, he was trained by the Swords of Justice, so do not expect an easy capture."

The knight took the paper in his talons, studying the drawing, "What is his last known location?"

"According to our spies, he was last seen heading to Treasure City from Baram Town by boat." Noctis said, "You'll be given fake documents and funds in Federation currency. It is important to not alert the Federation authorities to your presence."

The knight nodded, "It shall be done.” He turned his attention back to his princess and bowed.

The Dragonite nodded, “That is all, Noctis will give you more details later, you are dismissed for now. Go, prepare your things. I look forward to your return.”

“As I look forward to returning with quarry and bounty.” Agistin said, giving the traditional farewell of the Wind Guard. The Decidueye then straightened and departed back down the stairs.

“Pecha Valley,” Victoria muttered as he left, letting the nostalgia wash through her. That had been right before the end of the war, before she had become Crown Princess.

“Pardon your majesty?” Noctis asked, swiveling his head back towards her.

“Nothing,” Victoria dismissed, “just an idle thought. Come, we have more to discuss with the war council.” Victoria stepped forward, her robes billowing behind her as the wind began to pick up. Noctis nodded and followed her down the tower. They descended the spiral staircase in relative silence, until they finally reached the door at the end of the stairs. Stepping ahead of the Noctowl, Victoria reached out and opened the door, revealing the large chamber within.

The chamber was well lit by torches, casting deep shadows as the two walked into the room. The central feature of the room was a large table, with a detailed map of the Grass Continent sprawled across it. Three other Pokemon were already in the room.

Victoria made eye contact with a Bisharp, his eyes sharper than the steel that made up his body, sitting to the left of her chair. Lord Commander Ferro was a bitter old man who had led the realm's legions since before she was born. He was perhaps the one she liked the least in the room, but the old lord had made more than earned his place as Master of War on the Council.

Next the dragon searched and found Lady Conitigonis, Head of the College of Scribes. The Musharna resting on an elevated cushion next to the Master of War. She didn't move from her position when Victoria had opened the doors, most likely sensing her presence when she and Noctis were halfway down the stairs. Nothing ever surprised the Minister of Culture it seemed.

Across from the Minister was Victoria's personal favorite, Aureus, Minister of Commerce. The Kecleon had been with her since she began her public career, and while it would be a stretch to call them friends, Victoria knew Aureus and his desires, making him the safest of the four.

As the dragon entered the room, the three Pokemon at the table bowed their heads briefly in respect. Wordlessly, Victoria walked forward and took her seat at the head of the table in the chair reserved for only two to ever sit in, the Emperor/Empress or their Talon. After she sat in her seat, Noctis followed suit, the Master of Shadows sitting to her right, "I, Crown Princess Victoria Starbound, Talon of Emperor Alfred Starbound, hereby call this meeting of the Imperial Council to order."

Ferro was the first to speak up, "It seems that Your Grace has once again excluded Archbishop Sanctus from these meetings once again."

Internally, Victoria let out a frustrated sigh, but kept an even tone externally, "I assure you, the Archbishop is currently serving the realm far more effectively by maintaining the temples of the realm.” The answer seemed to satisfy Ferro, but it had put a sour taste in Victoria’s mouth, “Now then, what have you to report.”

Each councillor spoke in turn; Ferro reporting on the state of the army and his ever increasing need for troops and supplies, Conitigonis reporting on her schools and innovations and the need for more funding, Noctis made a report on his spies and their findings, requesting more funds to help infiltrate deeper into federation government, and finally Aureus gave his report on how they couldn’t afford any of the proposed measures and that the Imperial treasure continued to drain. Victoria had heard similar reports before, and knew there was only one solution to their wowes. Still, it was good to know just how much money they were hemorrhaging. 

“Wars are expensive,” Victoria said after Aureus issued another complaint to Ferro, “and besides, this is why we saved so much money in these past few years of peace. We knew this would be an expensive undertaking.”

“But at this rate, our treasury will be depleted in two years!” The Kecleon exclaimed, “And Councillor Ferro wants to spend more! That will expedite the problem.”

The Bisharp shrugged at the Kecleon, “So, take some loans. The banks in Serenity are always flushed with money.”

Victoria bit back a laugh as Aureus turned pale, looking as he might faint from the mer suggestion, “Since we have opened the idea of taking loans,” the Musharna cut in, “Perhaps we could consider increasing the education budget. I think even the Minister of Commerce can agree that an investment in education always pays off.”

“And let us not forget that wars require well paid spy networks,”Noctis cooed, “And a nice cash injection would do much in causing inner turmoil in the Southern Federation, and do wonders in keeping the Northern Federation out of the fight.”

Aureus turned to her, his large eyes seeking a friend in a time of strife. The dragon sighed, “They are right, I am afraid. If we are to be successful, we cannot do anything by half measures. If it takes a few loans to see us through, then we will take them."

Aureus looked down, "I understand," he said in a defeated tone.

Victoria nodded, "Very well. You are authorized to increase our spending on all matters outlined by this council. In two months time, you will depart for Serenity to secure a long term loan. I trust you to make out the details and to calculate the exact amount we need to borrow."

The Kecleon nodded, "It will be done."

"Now then," Victoria began, intending to shift the conversation on the finer details of the invasion, when the sound of a door opening cut her off. The sound of chairs moving filled the room next as the councilors stood (or in Lady Conitigonis case, floated).

The sound of Victoria's own chair could be heard a moment later as she stood to turn, though she knew who it was before she turned. Only two Pokemon would dare enter the Inner Council Chamber, and only one of those two would cause the others to stand. Victoria turned and smiled, for standing in the door was her grandfather. The Hydreigon was wrapped in a golden cloak that hung loosely around his three headed draconic frame. The old dragon walked forward, a smile on all three heads, "Granddaughter," the central head bellowed in a deep and old voice, "It is good to see you managing the council. I take it my empire is well."

Victoria gave a small bow, "As always, grandfather, your Talon and Council strive to ensure its continued success." As she spoke those words, two Imperial Knights dressed in gold and black armor followed her father in. She recognized them as her grandfather's favorites: Sir Copper, a Swampert who had been a mere coppersmith before her father found favor with him during his training. Next to the Swampert was Sir Dawnguard, an elderly Nidoqueen who was the last of an old family who had served the Empire since its founding. Both could be trusted with a great deal, as other Imperial Guards often had ties to important families within the realm, and families love to talk.

Her grandfather's primary head continued to smile, but his secondary heads dropped their's, "Ah, Lord Ferro, good to see you, and Lady Conitigonis, ever radiant my dear," the old monarch made his way into the room, towards the head of the table. Victoria moved to let her Emperor sit at the head, but he declined, instead standing beside her, "Minster Noctis, a pleasure, and little Aureus, I am glad that you continue to be a friend to my granddaughter."

"It is good to see Your Majesty," the Kecleon responded first, and the other three councilors followed by responding afterwards with similar words. The dragon waved them off with a gesture from his right head, "Come now, no need for that," the emperor said, "For it is I who must beg your pardon, my lords and lady, for I must speak with my granddaughter in private." With that, the council was dismissed, and each councilor was bid to depart.

As they left, Victoria reflected on the strangeness of this whole matter. Her grandfather rarely attended meetings anymore, leaving most of the ruling to his heir and Talon. “Is something the matter?” Victoria asked after the heavy door shut behind the departing councilors.

Her grandfather took a step around her, glancing at the tables, "A wise council you keep, but I think one chair remained unoccupied. It seems dear Sanctus remains unavailable to council you."

Victoria had to bite down her anger at the mention of the vile bishop, "He serves the realm better attending to his flocks then to me at council."

The Emperor nodded, pacing back to her, "You cannot ignore him forever."

 _'Some slights may never be forgiven,'_ Victoria thought, but instead responded, "You did not walk all the way from the Dragon Court to the Ivory Tower to scold me on my lack of councilors."

The Hydreigon lifted an eyebrow, feigning offense, "You would accuse your emperor of wasting time?"

"Nah, good grandfather," Victoria soothed, content to play the game for a bit longer, "Just demonstrating to His Majesty that his heir still as her wits."

Her grandfather grinned at that, but it soon vanished, replaced by a solemn frown. "Your wits serve you well, though it is plain to see when old men stall," the Hydreigon murmured. The great drake paused again, as though any further delays would make the news more bearable. Victoria wished he would get it over with, whatever it was stalling would do them no good. "Forgive me for what I am to ask of you,” He motioned one of his guards, the Nidoqueen, to step forward. The guard did, revealing two unsealed letters, handing them to Victoria, “But you are the only one I can trust to do this.”

Victoria carefully looked over the first letter, and then the other. A cold dread took her heart as she read, and suddenly she wished her grandfather were better at stalling. “So,” she began, her voice quite, “My brother has finally evolved.” Her younger brother, Edward, had been sent off to the Western Colonies on the Mist Continent nearly four years ago, as soon as he had evolved into his second form.

“You know what this could mean,” the Emperor said, “Your brother could be fine. Most Hydreigons are, but if he has gone mad…”

“You want me to kill him.” Her voice was barely a whisper, for though she had wielded the headsman's sword, never had it been against kin. Never against someone who she cared for. It was true what her father said, though, the final evolution of Zweilous into Hydreigon was a dangerous one, as the split personalities would wrestle for dominance. In most cases, this resulted in the two heads compromising, in rare cases one head would completely dominate the other. And in the rarest cases, madness. Over three centuries ago a Wyvern Emperor had been a Hydreigon who had gone mad when he evolved, and that had nearly been the country’s ruin. If her brother had gone mad, he had to be removed from the line of succession. The Empire could suffer no mad ruler.

“I ask a great deal of you child,” her grandfather said, wrapping his wings around her in a hug.

“I am to be Empress,” she answered back, “A great deal is expected of me.”


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter

Peter had forgotten how much paperwork was involved in planning an international expedition. Piles of it; waivers and insurance had to be filled out, visas had to be issued, bank notes recognized, boats booked, the whole nine yards. It didn’t help that he was stepping on a few toes in the Air Continent by taking on this mission. The Northern Federation was already on rocky terms with the Southern Federation, and a Southern team seeking the right to do rescue work was rubbing salt in still bleeding wounds. Though it was a good thing it was rescue work and not exploration or an expedition, for that was the only reason he now had three visas and licenses to work within the North.

 _'At least the North still respected rescue teams,'_ Peter thought bitterly as he signed the last of the documents. The Sylveon leaned back and sighed. He still had to drop these back off at the Northern Federation Embassy, and hopefully this arduous task would be done. ‘ _You’re the one who wanted to be the leader,_ ’ he thought bitterly, slowly moving his papers into his satchel, ‘ _With all the glory and responsibility that came with it._ ’

His eyes wandered over to the tapestry hanging on the wall. For a moment, his eyes watered. He hadn't gone on an adventure since the team broke up, Arbok and Flygon had been there since the beginning. They'd gone through every dangerous situation imaginable in their line of work and came out stronger and better. But never richer. The memory of their final week together as a team resurfaced, and with it all the arguments and yelling and heartache. Arbok and Flygon wanted to switch to being an Explores team while he and Emolga were steadfast in being a Rescue team. "I never thought they'd actually leave," Peter muttered to himself, wondering if he'd been mistaken.

A knock at the door door jolted him out of his introspection. “Come in,” Peter said, already guessing who it was. The door swung open and his new client, Keldeo, came through the door, “You needed me for something today.” The young pokemon’s tone was bright and eager, obviously still riding the excitement of yesterday.

“Yes,” Peter said, slipping his satchel on and hopping down from his seat. He walked around his desk and toward the Keldeo, “You'll need to sign some papers at the Embassy before we can head out."

"Oh," Keldeo said, "Yeah, paper work."

Peter suppressed a chuckle at the clear decrease in energy, "Relax kid, I took care of most of the heavy lifting. Now, come on, let's get this done."

The Sylveon led the way, leading the Keldeo back out onto the streets and into the bustling crowd, "So, how long have you been on your own?" Peter asked, hoping to get to know his client better.

"A few years," Keldeo admitted, "After the Swords were captured, Zekrom and Reshuram looked after me. Victini was there as well, though his personality doesn't lend itself to being responsible." Keldeo snickered, causing Peter to grin as well.

"If stories are to be believed," he said, stopping briefly to shake off an overeager merchant, "Back with yah, I don't want any melons. Anyway, if stories are to be believed, Victini is only about what, 300 years old. Making him the second youngest legendary."

Keldeo nodded, "Huh, I guess that makes sense. Who's the youngest then?"

Peter missed a step, nearly falling over and was only able to catch himself by leaning into a nearby stall, causing it to lean and the multitude of melons to tumble off the stall and explode on impact with the ground. The Mankey who owned the station let out a screech of anger, "MY WATERMELONS!"

The Sylveon quickly backed up, "I'm so sorry, listen I can pay-" Peter didn't get to finish his sentence as he had to duck out of the way of the charging Mankey, "Kid we need to-"

"Ah!" Keldeo screamed as the Mankey latched onto the next Pokemon it saw, "Help! Help!"

Peter gritted his teeth and took aim, releasing a blast of concentrated moonlight into the Mankey, sending him careening off of Keldeo and into another stand. The thunderous roar of "MY CABBAGES!" could be heard as another Mankey jumped out from behind the tarnished stand, glaring straight at Peter.

"Drat," the Sylveon muttered under his breath as almost instantly the crowd around him moved, giving the Mankeys a clear line to him, "Change of plans kid, time to see how well you've been trained."

"Wait here?" Keldeo asked, a look of concern on his face, "But what about by-"

His next words were lost to Peter as the Mankeys charged and he took a deep breath, ready for battle. Really, the Mankeys weren't a problem. In all honesty, if he hadn't been holding back, Melon Mankeys (the one he had already blasted) would have been knocked out by his attack. Right now Melon Mankey was charging with a limp, lagging behind his kin and towards the kid. The Cabbage Mankey, on the other hand, seemed more focused on him, beelining it straight at him with blinding speed.

"Take the Melon Mankey," Peter said, grinning to himself. It had been a few months since he last had a good fight, and though the Mankeys were hardly a threat, he needed a warm-up before heading back into the field. Peter sank into a crouch and jumped backwards as the Cabbage Mankey came crashing down on the spot he had been just a moment before. Without hesitation, Peter twisted in the air to land on another cart, this one being pulled by a Mudbray.

"Wow now," the horse Pokemon neyed, and continued to speak, but Peter tuned him out, already jumping into another cart pulled by a Ponyta. The Cabbage Mankey, caught off guard by the move, twisted in the air, his eyes filled with rage as he sailed above the cart. Peter smiled and let loose another moonblast, this time not holding back. The Cabbage Mankey fell on the cart with a satisfying thud, knocked out and still breathing.

Peter turned to see how his charge was doing just in time to see the Keldeo buck the Melon Mankey off his back and right into him. The Sylveon and the Mankey rolled, both caught flat-footed by their unanticipated entanglement. Peter regained his senses first, and proceeded to wrap his ribbons around the Cabbage Manket and toss him about, using another one of his moves; Play Rough. Within a few seconds, the Mankey was knocked out.

With a heavy sigh of relief, Peter let the Mankey drop, and mentally prepared himself. Keldeo walked over to him, the Pokemon's fur now dishevelled and showing a few superficial scratch marks, "Er, Sylveon, what's that noise."

Peter grimmest, "The we-wo-we-wo? That is Officer Magnezone and his Magnemite underlings, here to berate us and escort us ultimately where we needed to go anyways."

The Keldeo looked confused, "An officer? Berate us? But why, we were just defending ourselves?"

"Yeah," Peter sighed, "but-"

"STOP ALL ACTIVITY AND SURRENDER TO THE TREASURE CITY AUTHORITY THIS INSTANT." A Magnezone's voice boomed as the silver magnet Pokemon hovered overhead, "POKEMON IDENTIFIED AS SYLVEON, POKEMON IDENTIFIED AS KELDEO, POKEMONS IDENTIFIED AS MANKEY, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR PUBLIC DISTURBANCE. PLEASE COMPLY."

Peter sighed and nodded, “Hey Chief, how are you doing?”

The slab of metal turned its gaze to him, its unreadable expression impossible to decipher, “POKEMON RESCUE TROOP PETER OF CLAN EVO, YOU SEEM TO BE A MAGNET FOR TROUBLE.” A strange metallic grinding emanated from the Magnezone, and it took Peter a moment to figure out that the Magnezone was laughing at his own joke.

"Eh yes," Peter said, "I see you're been working on the concept of humor."

"WE HAVE BEEN HELPING OUR CHIEF GET A HANDLE ON HUMOR TO HELP TAKE THE EDGE OFF," one of the Magnimites chimed, "ZZT ZZT, IT WAS VERY FUNNY CHIEF!"

"Umm, Sylveon," Keldeo asked as he learned closer to his ear and whispered, "What's going on?"

Peter sighed, "Where being arrested for causing a disturbance. It will be more paperwork, but were heading to the police office anyway to get the last of our other paperwork approved."

"Oh," the Keldeo said, "so we just follow them?"

"YES PLEASE," the Magnezone said, "FOLLOW ME."

***

It didn't take long for the situation to get cleared up. Fortunately, the two Mankey had calmed down after being knocked out, and where now willing to accept compensation for their lost product, which Peter (somewhat begrudgingly) paid. With a sigh, the Sylveon slid back into his seat in the passport office, his coin pouch considerably lighter.

"Err, Sylveon," Keldeo started, seated in the chair next to him, hoof printing a document in front of him, what is insurance."

"A fancy word some Pokemon made up to get more money," Peter answered his mood having sowered quite a bit, "And my name's Peter, kid, not Sylveon."

"Oh," Keldeo said, pushing the document aside to grab another, "Sorry, most Pokemon I grew up with only go by their species name."

"Well, I suppose it helped that there's only ever one legendary at a time." Peter said, eyeing the Keldeo out of the corner of his eye, "You haven't had much combat experience before have you."

Keldeo paused for a bit, looking uncertain, "Well, I've had a lot of training."

"But you haven't been in an all out brawl before, have you?"

"No," Keldeo said, biting his lip, "I suppose I haven't."

Peter sighed, "That'll have to be something we work on. You've got to move faster in an actual battle, and you have to be able to deal with the unexpected. Back there, you panicked." Keldeo nodded looking down at the paper. Peter sighed, "But the foundation's there, and you've got quite the kick."

Keldeo's face brightened a bit, "Thanks!" He then slammed his hoof down, "And don't you worry, Sylveon, I'll follow your lead!"

Peter sighed again, though this time he smiled as well, "Peter. My name is Peter, kid."


End file.
